Questions Answered
|story = |directed = |previous = "The Run For Survival" |next = "The Last Hour" }} Questions Answered is the ninth episode in season one of Bikini Bottom Survival. Sypnosis All loose ends are seemingly tying up all together at the moment. But will everything really come close to the end for the gang and will all their questions be answered? Transcript Continuing a while after the events of the last episode, on December 24, 2013. SpongeBob: '''What's your name? '''Crew Member: '''Elton '''SpongeBob: '''Elton what? Come on, we don't have all day. '''Elton: '''Elton Sear. '''SpongeBob: '''You're related to John Sear? '''Elton: '''Yeah, he's my uncle. '''SpongeBob: '''Okay, now what's going on here? '''Elton: '''Why the hell would I tell you that? '''Mr. Krabs: ''(points gun towards him)'' Elton: '''Luh. You haven't--- '''Mr. Krabs: ''(loads gun)'' Elton: '''Uh...okay. Fine, I'm pretty sure you know the story by now. It's a revenge plot. But what you don't know is that he went too far from his original plan. He then-- '''SpongeBob: '''Killed all the staff? '''Elton: '''What?! No. That's just ''way ''too far. What he did was he slowly degraded all the food and supplies coming into the station, he slowly cut the place's electricity and kept the boss in a concealed place. '''SpongeBob: '''What about the employees? Why are they gone? '''Elton: '''They left the station since there was no use for them there anymore. '''SpongeBob: ''(whispers to Mr. Krabs) What do we do with him now? '''Mr. Krabs: '''His plan really wasn't so sinister, but where's the boss? '''Elton: '''At County Court, only about 5 minutes away from here. '''SpongeBob: '''Wait, I have a call from Patrick. '''Mr. Krabs: '''Put it on speaker mode. ''Begins Patrick: 'Hello? '''SpongeBob: '''Patrick? '''Patrick: '''SpongeBob, I'm in this place called Country um, County Something, I think... '''SpongeBob: '''County Court? '''Patrick: '''Yeah, and it smells terrible in here, like dead something... '''SpongeBob: '''Have you gone inside yet? '''Patrick: '''I'm about to... ''(static) Ends 'Mr. Krabs: '''Woah, holy shit. '''SpongeBob: '''Uh... '''Elton: '''That's some messed up shit. '''Mr. Krabs: '''We've got to go there. '''SpongeBob: '''Then, let's go! ''five minutes later 'SpongeBob: '''Um, can you open the door? '''Mr. Krabs: '''No, you open it. '''Elton: '''Wusses. ''(opens the door) '''Mr. Krabs: '''Ugh, that odor. '''John Sear: ''(grabs a hold of SpongeBob)'' Mr. Krabs: ''(shoots John Sear) What the fuck? I thought you disposed of him?! '''Sandy: '''Well, we did! '''SpongeBob: '(stares at John Sear's stunned body) ''Damn. ''(They all enter the room) 'Patrick: '''Guys! Don't close the door! '''SpongeBob: '''Uh, okay... '''Patrick: '''The lock's broken, we were locked in here for some time. There was a man here earlier. I think. '''Ronce Flattington: '''I'm here, you idiot, haha. '''SpongeBob: '''Who are you? '''Ronce Flattington: '''Ronce, I'm the head of the station and the company. '''SpongeBob: '''Um, what's that smell? '''Ronce: '''Oh, that's the spoiled food, I presume it was dumped here or something. '''Mr. Krabs: '''Are you alright? '''Ronce: '''Yeah, let's just get out of here. It's Christmas anyway. '''Sandy: '''Let's get back to the site. ''at the evacuation site. 'SpongeBob: '''Finally, we're back. '''Mr. Krabs: '''Phew, it was a tiring search. But we got everything back to normal at the end. '''Patrick: '''And we solved the case. Merry Christmas guys! '''SpongeBob: '''Only a a minute 'til Christmas! '''Mr. Krabs: '''Now, we can relax for a while. '''SpongeBob: '''Hahaha, well. Let's just wait. Merry Christmas, guys! '''Patrick: '''Merry, merry Christmas, as well. ''ends. Trivia *The episode was posted at exactly 11:59 PM on December 25, 2016, and the episode ended at approximately 11:59 PM as well on December 24, 2013 in the series' universe. Category:Bikini Bottom Survival Category:Bikini Bottom Survival episodes Category:Episodes Category:SBCA Category:Episodes written by SBCA Category:2016 Category:Episodes Category:Luis TV Category:Episode Transcripts Category:SPG Category:PG-13 Category:Fox Kids Category:Temmie Central Category:Specials Category:Christmas Specials